


Protective

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Henry is a protective parent





	Protective

"Can you feel it, its moving Evie!" 

Henry had his hand over her swollen belly, his smile was the largest she'd ever seen. 

It was late at night, they were about to go to sleep when suddenly, the little one started moving. Evie was annoyed, she wanted to sleep but Henry. Henry, Henry was so over joyed. He had such a fatherly instinct towards his unborn child. He fussed over Evie and the unborn baby every second of the day. Evie got annoyed every now and then but she couldn't help but love him for it. 

"Yes Henry, I can feel it." She said, there was the hint of annoyance in her tone. 

"I'm sorry Evie, I can't help but be so excited" Henry looked at her with the same loving smile he always had. He still had his hand on her belly as he got settled back down into bed next to her. 

"I am too Henry" She kissed him lightly on the check "But, I'd love it if the little one would let me sleep." She looked down at her belly, put her hand over his before snuggling into her husband. 

"Hear that little one, your mother would like to sleep" He said to her belly. Evie looked at him but she was too tired for this "Good night. The both of you" She closed her eyes and started to drift off. 

"Good night Evie. Good night little one" he quietly said to them each before sleeping as well.

 

Henry had to get up early to do a mission with Jacob. He was gone by the time Evie woke up to her kicking little one. 

She slowly got up, everything seem to hurt more then usual this morning. "Hungry little one?" She asked looked down at her swollen belly running her hand over it. When she got a little kick back she giggled "Then lets get some food" she stood up with a little help from the bed walking down though the carriage. 

She was at the table eating eggs on toast when Henry came back with Jacob. Henry came rushing over to her as soon as he saw her "Is everything still alright with you two??" he asked quickly putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Jacob with his cocky smile walked over to his twin "Yes Evie, Is everything alright with you two?" He asked not really being concerned, just wanting to annoy her. 

"Jacob." She glared at him and Jacob quickly backed up. Henry smiled at him before looking back at his wife putting his hand on her swollen belly "I can't help but worry" he said. Evie gave him a knowing smile.

 

Evie had gone into labor later that day. Henry had been so concerned, but once the mid wife arrived Henry was kicked out with Jacob. He was pacing back and forth, his mind coming up with everything that could go wrong. 

Jacob was leading on the wall watching him "Come on Greenie, you need to calm down! Evies going to be fine" Jacob said but behind his voice was fear as well. What if Evie ended up like mother? That was really getting to Jacob, he couldn't loss Evie. Greenie wouldn't be able to look after a child by himself ether. They'd be screwed!

Jacob had been lost in thought he hadn't notice Greenie staring at him, poor sod look terrified! 

"Greenie, come on man?" He said putting his hands on the other mans shoulders. Just then the door opened. Both men turned on their heals running up to the women standing there. 

The both started asking questions, 50 different questions in a second. Not even finishing half of them. The women put up her hand, shushing them. Jacob and Henry fell silent staring at the women. 

The seconds felt more like an hours before she finally talked "Evie is fine. So is the baby. They've both made it but Evie is very tired. She needs rest". Both men let their breath go, Henry started smiling 

"Their fine." He repeated a few times before looking back up at the women 

"Can we see her .. them?" Jacob asked. The women waited a second nodded her head "Don't annoy her. Be quite. Behave. She needs rest" she said getting out of the men's way. Henry was first walking in and right to Evies side. 

"Evie" he said looking at the tiny human in her arms. "Meet your son" she looked up at him. Jacob took his hat off as he walked around to her other side. He didn't say anything. Just smiled.

Henry put his hand on the sleeping infant and smiled "I'll always protect you my son"


End file.
